Etna's Headache
by godess-isis224
Summary: Flonne and Laharl have mysteriously turned into kids, and Etna is left to babysit them until they find a cure. Rated T for some cursing and to be safe.
1. It began

Godess-isis224: Hello I'm new and this is my first fan fiction… of course I had some help from my dear friend EtnaSama123 (the most random person in the world… or so I say…). Anyway… LAHARL SAY THE DISCLAIMER DAMN IT!!!!

Laharl: Why should I?

Godess-isis224: Wow look at this picture… Laharl I didn't know you were into that kind of thing… I'll put it in the internet…

Laharl: FINE I'LL DO IT! Godess-isis224 doesn't own anything in this story; if she did she wouldn't be writing this peace of junk.

Etna's headache

It all started in a perfectly normal day, I was talking to Plenair when a blonde little girl popped out of no where and called me "aunty".

"... Who the--?" I started when I noticed how much this kid looked like Flonne in her angel form. She even had the wings!

"Um…little girl…what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Flonne! What's your name? Do you want to be my friend?" the girl said happily. I was shocked.

"Uhh… Prince? Come see this…" I called. A blue haired kid ran right in front of me and said "What do you want? I was throwing prinnies around!"

I was speechless. The prince and Flonne had turned into kids and I was left to baby-sit them. Flonne turned to the mini-sized prince.

"Wow! You're a prince?" She asked, with glittering eyes.

"YES! One day I will be the OVERLORD! HAAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA!!" He laughed…then stopped, looking around as if to see if someone was going to come and hit him.

"Wha…? Why didn't mom punish me? Maybe… she didn't hear me" he said the last part happily. I couldn't call myself disturbed or shocked, but I knew something had to be done. So I went to ask the mages for help.

LAHARL'S POV

The red haired lady had gone somewhere, leaving me with the blondie. She grabbed my hand.

"Let's go play!" She said smiling. I blinked.

"Sure, I'd fence against you ANY day, Blondie." I said.

"First, my name is Flonne. Second… Let's just play soccer." She said. I blinked again, clueless.

"What's soccer?" I asked. Flonne smiled, one of those smiles that only my mom could give me. It kinda freaked me out.

"I'll show you!" She said while she grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

ETNA'S POV

After telling me that they'd try to find a way of reverting this, the mages got to work and I went back to see the "kids". When I got there, the brats were no where to be seen.

I freaked out and ran around the castle on a wild goose chase, that's until one of the zombies told me he saw two kids running towards the castle's gardens, I should have thought about that I mean I use to fence with the prince there when we were little. So I went to the castle's gardens and I couldn't believe my eyes.

The kids had used a pair of rocks as a net, where little Flonne was defending it; Laharl was kicking what looked like a ragged ball and approaching the net with it. I don't know where the little twerp got that ball from, but for some reason it reminded me of one of those bags the prinnies always have. Now that I think about it I haven't seen this game before maybe it's a game they play in Celestia… I'll just stand here and watch anyway.

FLONNE'S POV

I don't know how I ended up in such a weird looking castle, or why this prince has red eyes and pointy ears although the ears are cute… Anyway Laharl and I were playing soccer and he wasn't half bad at it. It was quite…odd when he got the ball. When he got it, he had shut a door, not letting me in. There was screaming of the word "dude" or something like that. When he came out, he had a brown ball that jingled and a prinny was crying on the floor.

Laharl was kicking the ball over to the net and was so close to getting it in. I tried to block but I ended up tackling him. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor and he's right on top of me.

LAHARL'S POV

One word came into my mind – CRAP. I was on top of a girl who sounded oddly like my mother.

ETNA'S POV

I was laughing my ass off. Laharl was on little Flonne – when they were older they had clearly liked each other. But as kids too? Wow. What are the chances? They weren't blushing, which I guess is because they were too young to have impure thoughts.

I went over to them, and said "So… are you gonna get off her prince? Or do you like her?"

Laharl got off her so fast I didn't even see it coming.

"Sorry… Flonne" he said while looking at the floor and then he helped her up. Wow, the prince was a LOT nicer when he was a kid, but what happened next was a shock.

Flonne hugged him.

FLONNE'S POV

Back at Celestia the other angels never said sorry to me because I was a trainee, if it wasn't for that it was because of what I said in one of our classes, demonolology.

FLASHBACK

"Demons are evil creatures, they destroy and angels protect." The teacher said.

"Sorry to interrupt you teacher, but are you sure? I mean they can't be all that bad, can they?" Asked a perplexed Flonne.

The whole class laughed at her.

END FLASHBACK

When I heard him say sorry to me I felt so good I hugged him.

"Thanks a lot Laharl you don't know how much that means to me." I said happily

LAHARL'S POV

What the HELL do I do now? I mean the only person who ever hugged me was mom. I'm so surprised I can't move… DAMN IT! The lady with red hair is laughing again.

ETNA'S POV

This was so funny, little Laharl was wide eyed while little Flonne was hugging him and I don't think she was going to let go soon…

"S-stop laughing, lady!" Laharl yelled at me. I shrugged.

"Hell no." I said and continued laughing.

"C-can you just…get off me?" Laharl asked.

"Umm…sorry…" Flonne said as she got off the still shocked little prince.

ººººººººººººTO BE CONTINUEDººººººººººº

Godess-isis224: Well that was my first chapter… please review and don't kill me.

Laharl: Who in their right mind would review THIS JUNK?!?

Etna: This is fun, the prince is blushing X3


	2. questions

Godess-isis224: Laharl say the damn disclaimer….

Etna: He can't right now….

Godess-isis224: Why not?

(Somewhere in the Phantom Brave game)

Laharl inside bottle: DAMN YOU ETNA!!!!

Godess-isis224: whatever… someone say the damn disclaimer!

Etna: fine, Godess-isis224 does not and will never own disgaea or it's characters.

Godess-isis224: gee thanks Etna -.-, anyway let's begin.

Etna's Headache

Chapter two

ETNA'S POV

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyy!!" Flonne cried. I made a face. Normally it would've been Laharl crying something like that, but it looked like he was still getting over the fact that Flonne hugged him.

"Prinnies!! Make some lunch!!" I yelled.

"Not until Meimu gets his money back dood!" said one of the prinnies.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while raising an eye brow at the annoying prinny.

The prinny pointed at the ball that was lying on the floor, I looked at Laharl who smiled an angelic smile at me, heh I'll get him for this. I went for the ball and gave it to Meimu and then I turned to the other prinny.

"There it is, will you make lunch now?" My question sounded more like an order, but it did the trick, the prinnies ran to the kitchen.

"Okay kids let's go inside to eat" I ordered and started walking to the castle.

LAHARL'S POV

Flonne grabbed my hand and dragged me yet again, she caught me off guard and she was running after the red headed lady so it was difficult to keep up and that's when I noticed her wings. They weren't little bat wings, but more like white feathered ones, I heard only angels had this type of wings was she an angel? What would an angel be doing in the castle? More importantly, I WAS PLAYING WITH AN ANGEL?!? Then again I could be wrong and she just likes dressing up in weird costumes… right?

FLONNE'S POV

I still don't know how I got here… or if they all look weird because it's Halloween, or if it's Halloween at all! Still this people seem nice, at least nicer than the angels in my class, although getting the bag of a prinny to use it as a ball without the prinnies consent… and that lady sounds really bossy… I know! I'll ask everything at lunch.

Suddenly the lady with red hair stopped, I looked around, we were in a really big room. Their was a very long table in the middle of the room, we sat around it and waited, it wasn't long until the prinnies came in with the food. Laharl was eating happily while I just stared at the food wide eyed, I had never seen so much food in my life! After staring a little more I started eating.

ETNA'S POV

So there I was eating, I never thought that anything really bad could come in this peaceful situation, that's until the questions came up.

"Lady… where are my parents? I didn't see them at all" Laharl said as he chomped down some noodles. I had to think fast for this one, suddenly an idea came up.

"Nobody told you? They are on vacation!" I grinned to my self, perfect. The little prince blinked.

"They never did that before…" he murmured.

"Oh you know how parents are." I told him.

"Where's Etna?" He asked with a confused face looking around.

"W-what?" I stammered, I never thought the prince would even care if I wasn't here.

"You know, Etna, the girl I always play with…" He said looking bored.

"She had some… things to do, I'm her sister… erm… Lily!" Great, from all the names I had to come up with, it just HAD to be the name of a flower.

"I didn't know she had a sister…" he said with confusion in his red eyes.

"Er… sorry to interrupt your conversation, but how did I end up here? Why do you all have red eyes? And why are there monsters walking around?" Asked a perplexed Flonne.

THIS was a BIG problem, what could I tell her, WHAT COULD I TELL THE PRINCE?!?

"We are in the netherworld, we are demons and I don't know how you got here." I don't know if this was the right thing to say…

"You mean she IS an angel?!?" Laharl almost fell out of his chair.

Their was a moment of silence, I didn't know what to do or say, AAAH! I'm not made for baby-sitting! Suddenly Flonne stood up and ran, was she afraid of us because we were demons?

LAHARL'S POV

So Flonne ran, was she scared of demons?… what would mom say now? Oh, that's right to go find her. That's exactly what I did, I stood up and ran after her, maybe dad was right my mother IS making me soft. Anyway I don't have time for thinking about that now, I have an angel to find.

I thought of where I would be if I was upset or scared, so I went to the roof of the castle that's my favourite place to hide too, especially after playing a prank on someone. When I finally got to the roof, the first thing I noticed was Flonne, after all she stood out because she wears nothing but white and blue.

FLONNE'S POV

I never felt so rejected in my life, here I am sitting on the roof of a castle full of demons, I don't know what to believe in anymore. Suddenly I felt I wasn't alone, I looked at my side and their Laharl stood, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you afraid of us or anything?" He asked while he sat down next to me. I shook my head. "Then why did you run?" He asked. I looked at him and answered "the angels always told me that if I thought the demons were always so good that maybe they would send me to the Netherworld one day, and I never thought they were serious." I started crying.

"Stop!" He shouted, I looked at him confused "you know why they say those things? Because they want you to feel this way! When you cry you are making those bastards a favour, so don't make them happy, stop crying and… anyway you can stay here until we find a way to get you home." He finished while standing up and then he helped me up.

TO BE CONTINUED

Godess-isis224: Hey guys!!! I noticed that I put really little about Etna so I was thinking why don't you vote a little eh? (To vote just send in your review with your vote on it)

A) Let's make Etna a kid too!

b) Leave Etna like this and find another way of getting her involved.

Flonne: Please vote!!!

Godess-isis224: Maybe I should change the title -.-


	3. A turn for the worse

Godess-isis224: I'M SO SORRY! My homework has been killing me lately and my writer's block wasn't helping either -- Anyway… Flonne say the disclaimer.

Flonne: OK! Godess-isis224 doesn't own anything more than herself nn

Godess-isis224: Thanks Flonne knowing that I only own myself is beautifully sad.

Etna: She is crying now…

Etna's Headache

Chapter 3

FLONNE'S POV

"Thanks, Laharl, I think you'll be a great overlord some day." I smiled at the prince of the netherworld, if angels knew how nice demons could be I'm sure they would understand.

"Well we better get back, Lily will be furious if we don't hurry." He said as he started walking down the stairs, I followed him through the dark corridors of the castle until we heard someone sigh in relief. We looked back and saw none other than Miss. Lily.

"There you are, you brats!" Lily shouted furiously. I flinched and hid behind Laharl, I always got scared when someone shouted at me, and people in Celestia rarely did such things.

"Is your voice this high pitched all the time lady? I think my ears are gonna explode." Laharl stated this all the while smirking at Lily. I wonder if he always treats adults this way.

ETNA'S POV

He is still the same bratty kid no matter what age he is! "I'm going for a while, so I want you two to be in your best behaviour, which means no pranks or bombs prince!"

The little brat just looked at me with an angelic face, which meant he was up to something, while the little Flonne just nodded. I just sighed, I would surely regret this, but I had to see if the mages had finished with the antidote. I sighed a second time and walked away to the mages place.

LAHARL'S POV

I smirked, this would be fun. I started planning what type of prank I could pull on this Lily.

"Laharl… what are we going to play now?" Flonne asked in her shy manner. I looked at, that's right Flonne hadn't played any games I knew… maybe I should teach her how to fence.

"How about I teach you how to fence, its fun once you get it right." I said, maybe I shouldn't be teaching her this, she is an angel after all they are too wick for this kind of things. Then again the other angels didn't seem to like Flonne much.

"I won't hurt anyone, right?" she asked horrified at the thought of hurting someone while training. HOW THE HELL COULD THE OTHER ANGELS HATE HER?!? She is more of a goody two shoes than ten angels together, maybe they were jealous? HA! Then they say that the demons are the bad guys!

ETNA'S POV

Gary, the red mage was running around like crazy with many potions in his hands while Rena, our blue mage was shouting orders at him to be faster. Suddenly he tripped and one of the potions opened up and the liquid fell on me, there was a strange feeling and light. I looked at my hands only to find a kid's hands instead of my own.

-------TO BE CONTINUED------

Godess-isis224: THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE!!!! My first cliff hunger nn; Please don't kill me.

Etna: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!!!!

Laharl: HA!

Flonne: Don't worry Etna being a kid isn't that bad… or maybe you are gnome?

Godess-isis224: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA FLONNE! Anyway please review!


	4. unfinished chapter

Godess-isis224: I'M SO BAD!! HOW COULD I HAVE LET THIS GOING WITHOUT AN UPDATE X.X

Flonne: well you had some trouble…

Godess-isis224: … yeah… anyway you all know I don't own anything but myself… and with that sad note let's start.

CHAPTER 4

ETNA'S POV:

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU IDIOT?!" I shouted at Gary.

"I'm very sorry Ms--" he was cut off as Rena hit him on the head and then she looked at me with that blank look of hers while Gary whimpered.

"Ms. Etna calm down, you were hit with something that made you a kid but you haven't lost your memory, you must go and keep the other two in check while I see to finish this potion with no errors… this time" Rena said this coldly as she glared at the whimpering fire mage.

I could only nod and then leave, with a voice as cold and calculated as hers it was a miracle I wasn't the one serving her. I was walking when suddenly I heard something in the training room, not in the usual training room but in the old one that the prince and I use to practice in. When I looked to see what was going on, I just had to get my camera.

FLONNE'S POV:

"Like this?" I asked unsurely as I copied Laharl's movement with the sword, I had never used a sword before to begin with, I cannot understand how this can be fun but I'm curious about how to use such a thing. Maybe I could use it only for defense.

LAHARL'S POV:

"Yeah like that, it's very easy" I said, sure it wasn't that good but I wasn't exactly the best when I started out, I still can't believe I'm teaching an angel how to fence. It's so strange, how she always does whatever I say… are all angels this easy to manipulate?

"So… prince… you found someone to teach now? What is the Netherworld coming to?" said a familiar voice from entrance. I looked and surely enough there was Etna, whatever she was doing she must have finished.

"Etna, where were you? I was getting bored" I asked looking annoyed, I'm glad she is back maybe now stuff could get interesting.

"Oh, really? I thought you were having fun with her" Etna said smugly while pointing at a very confused little Flonne.

--

Godess-isis224: …. Alright I'm really sorry to all those who seemed to really like this, but right now I'm really busy with something

Etna: pfft yeah right, more like you are just too lazy.

Godess-isis224: well it doesn't matter… I'll update this chapter and complete it once I'm done with something, ok? At least I'll leave you with part of it now since so many people seemed to like it so much.

--

FLONNE'S POV:

Another girl walked in and started talking to Laharl.

I wanted to introduce myself but I didn't want to be rude so I waited until they finished talking.

I guess I looked confused because Laharl suddenly turned to me and said "Is something confusing you, Flonne?"

"Oh no, Laharl I'm fine!" I said smiling.

"Good because you're gonna help us!" the girl said.

"With what?" Laharl said. I guess he was just as confused as I was.

ETNA'S POV:

I figured I should play along until the mages finished the antidote. So I thought up a prank the prince and I had been wanting to do since we were… well I guess you could say our current age.

"Don't you remember, Prince? You said it would be the biggest thing we'd do since we replaced the cooking powder with bomb powder." I said.

"Oh yeah…" Laharl and I shared the same mischievous grin.

"I don't like the look in your eyes." Flonne said.

"You'll get used to it. Come on! We need your help for this." Laharl said.

FLONNE'S POV:

I really didn't like the look in their eyes. It was an evil look.

"So, Etna, how are we gonna do this without getting caught?" Laharl asked.

I guess her name is Etna.

"Oh, that, Laharl is what I was doing. This plan is so elaborate they won't even think it was us. They underestimate our abilities." Etna said,

LAHARL'S POV:

I have NO FREAKING IDEA what Etna did! But if I know Etna it can't be good. HAHAHAA! And they ask why I stick with Etna.

"You did something that will have everyone hate you even more." I said.

"Oh, like they could hate me any more. Now let's go!"

FLONNE'S POV:

I wonder what they are planning.

ETNA'S POV

I took them off to get what we needed to pull it off.

I guess you're wondering what "it" is. Well we're going to leave our own little bomb concoctions all over the castle. Even the places the prince doesn't remember.

I intend to put Flonne's cooking in some of them.

I put my arm around Flonne's shoulder as we sat in my room planning.

"Flonne, go to the kitchen and cook something. I don't care what it is, just cook something and bring it to me." I said.

FLONNE'S POV:

I don't think I was supposed to cook.

"But, Etna, I don't think I'm aloud to cook." I said.

"If I can have a sword, and Etna can have a spear then you're aloud to cook. Now go!" Laharl said.

LAHARL'S POV:

Flonne ran out of the room.

"Why do we need Flonne's cooking?" I asked Etna once Flonne was gone.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Never mind.'

"I have to go check something. When Flonne comes back with the food put it in a bomb." Etna said.

ETNA'S POV:

I had to go check with the mages again. On the way, though something weird happened.

--

Girl: That's it for this chapter.

Boy: I think that went well.

Laharl: WHAT THE-? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Boy: See ya!

Girl: Return or die!

Etna: I don't know who you are, but I like ya!


	5. Evilness

Laharl: FOR THE LAST TIME WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?

Girl: We're going to be helping Godess-isis224 finish the story!

Boy: Mostly her. She is the one typing this stuff. I'd do it but it's so hard!

Girl: Lazyass bastard! Anyway, my screenname is Etna-of-Darkness.We'll just call him Laharl-of-Death cause he is too lazy to make an account!

Etna: Just like Godess-isis224, Etna-of-Darkness & Laharl-of-Death own nothing but themselves.

Chapter 5

FLONNE'S POV:

The prinnies were chasing me out of the kitchen until I told them Etna told me to cook.

"She must be crazy, dood! oh well,dood."

I went on and made some brownies but I couldn't find Etna.

ETNA'S POV:

I watched as a bunch of little kids ran by.

One thought ran through my head: WHAT THE HELL!?

I finally realized who must have done this.

"LAHARL!" I screamed.

That boy was in trouble now!

LAHARL'S POV:

I heard Etna scream my name.

I'm so hardheaded I didn't bother to think about what Etna might do to me.

I ran as fast as I could to my room, grabbed the complete bombs and started placing them around to build an alibi.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Ow! You're voice is even higher pitched than Lily's!" I said.

She picked up the bombs I placed and dragged me by my ear.

She stopped at a door and pointed at it.

I opened the door and looked inside.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Etna pushed me in and shut the door.

FLONNE'S POV:

I finally found Etna. She was laughing really, really hard.

"OK, ETNA, OK I'LL MAKE THEM GO AWAY! JUST LET ME OUTTA HERE! THE DAMN STUFF IS PINK! PINK! THERE'S HEARTS EVERYWHERE!"

"Why can't Laharl get himself out?" I asked.

"I...I locked the door!"Etna said gasping for air."Give me the food and we'll continue."

She took the brownies and dragged me by my wrist.

"What about Laharl?" I asked.

"He'll be fine." Etna said.

--

Both Laharls: We hate you.

Etna-of-Darkness: I know! Please rewiew people.

* * *

I need you to help me decide on something. Should Etna or Flonne let Laharl out or should Laharl just blow up the door? Tell us in a review!


	6. explosions

Etna-of-Darkness: Well since nobody REVIEWED I decided for myself! From now on I don't update with out a review.

Etna: Flonne say the disclaimer.

Flonne: Why can't one of the Laharls do it?

(Somewhere in PhantomBrave.)

Laharls chained in bottle: DAMN YOU ETNAS!

Etna-of-Darkness: I love being a bitch!

Flonne: Fine. Etna-of-Darkness & Laharl-of Death don't own anything related to Disgaea in any way, shape, or form.

Laharl-of-Death: I QUIT, BITCH!

Etna's Headache

Chapter 6

Explosions & Laughing

Laharl's POV

It was pimk & covered with hearts!

I finally realised that I could just blow the door up!

Explosion#1

Flonne's POV

I had helped Etna set up the bombs. I still don't know how she isn't going to get us caught.

"ETNA! FLONNE!"

I jumped at the sound of Laharl's voice. I wanted to run but Etna told me to stay where I was. I don't know what she's planning but I hoped she hurried!

Etna's POV

I heard Flonne scream & pushed my magic button.

Explosion#2

I had put Flonne's brownies in a blender & put it in a bomb. I had saved that bomb for Laharl. If Laharl was hit with one then they couldn't suspect him.

The mages still weren't done so we were having fun.

We went to the beach to make sure we weren't caught. With all of those witnesses nobody could frame us.

Laharl's POV

We each took some buttons. We even got Flonne to take some. While Etna took Flonne into some girly swimsuit store I pushed my buttons.

Explosion#3-16

I burst out laughing because Etna & Flonne had put some bombs in town. Some random stores blew up.

Explosion#17-43 went on without any problems.

We were never caught. Flonne stayed in the room with pink hearts.

I have a feeling Lily lied to us. What's really going on?

--

Etna: Now what? We're down one torture victim!

Darkness: Well we won't have another torture victim but I did get a replacement! She'll be here next time! Remember people: no review=no update, review=update!


	7. hiding

Etna-of-Darkness: (starts crying)

Flonne: What's wrong?

Etna-of-Darkness: Zippady-do-da Zippady-ay My oh my what a wonderful day! Zippady-do-da I'm on my way! Zippady-do-da Zippady-ay!

Etna:What the hell!?

Darkness: (laughing) Laharl-of-Death almost killed me for that one! But I'm still upset! The replacment co-author who will actually DO STUFF can't use her computer! She may not be here for a while.

Laharl: Good! Less girls driving me insane!

Etna: Just say the damn disclaimer!

Laharl: Standard disclaimer applies.

Etna's Headache

Chapter 7

Hiding

Flonne's POV

Laharl came into my room in the middle of the night. He told me how he thought Lily had lied to us. I didn't want to believe him, but I did.

So, in the morning we asked Etna if we could talk to Lily.

Well I asked, Laharl demanded.

Laharl's POV

"LET US TALK TO LILY!"

"Who? I have no idea who you're talking about."

She had the nerve to say she had no sister! We had talked to her yesterday!

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! LILY! YOUR SISTER!"

I was about to pull out my CosmicBlade when Flonne gave me that 'don't-you-dare' glare that only someone who's really pissed can give you.

Then she started shouting at me! It was something about how I had to show love & compassion if I wanted something.

Etna's POV

While Flonne & Laharl were shouting at eachother I dashed away to the mages. I slammed the door behind me so hard the entire castle shook!

Gary dropped the potions he was holding due to the shaking.

Another potion vile spilled on me. This time the unexpected happened.

I wasn't a kid anymore.

While Rena was scolding Gary, again, I made my hasty escape. I ran straight to the last place Laharl & Flonne would ever look.

I hid in the dungeon. I stayed there for 6 hours. Even Laharl's tantrums don't last that long.

I eventually left the dungeon & went to sit in my room. Apperently I fell asleep, because I woke up the next morning to Laharl shouting & aiming an OverlordsWrath at me.

I jumped out of the way just before my bed was blown up.

Flonne's POV

I don't know where I was. As far as I knew I was still in Laharl's castle. There were weapons on every wall. It was kinda scary.

Laharl's POV

I knew Etna was lying! I found Lily sleeping in Etna's room. I started fighting with her like I always fought with Etna.

The fight ended like my fight's with Etna did too. It ended with us going out for pizza. WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BITCH ANYWAY!?

--

(Silence)

Darkness: (laughing) You should see the looks on your faces!


End file.
